Elektra
Elektra is currently the first ranked student within the Venterrus Flight Institute's second class. She prides herself on her lightning-fast speed and is very competitive. Personality Elektra is very full of herself and believes herself to be the fastest fairy in all the Magic Dimension. She tends to look down on those she deems to be slow and claims that she will only respect those who can keep up with her. Unfortunately for others, her powers allow her to mimic the movements of electricity itself, making it basically impossible to keep up, and being ranked first in her class only serves to boost her ego up even more. She also believes that status, official or otherwise, do not matter if she views the person holding an important title as either too slow or incompetent. Elektra can also be excessively impulsive and competitive. She believes that she is the only one who can take down Axel Swift, the student who is ranked first within the third year class, and can over-exert herself by just training for the chance to challenge him. Elektra acts mostly based on her impulses as she will not hesitate to make a move without thinking beforehand. She is terribly reckless and will often be too stubborn to receive help from those she sees as either slower or weaker than her, even when she is seriously injured. Despite Elektra's overly arrogant personality and belief that she is superior, many of her classmates view her as a natural-born prankster, even if her sense of humor is incredibly mean-spirited. There is just something many of her fellow second-years seem to like about her, even though she seems like an overwhelmingly negative person to be around. Even Elektra is unaware of the reason they still bother to keep close to her even after she humiliates them. Appearance |-|CIVILIAN= |-|MAGIC WINX= Magical Abilities As stated earlier, Elektra has the ability to manipulate electricity through her magic. She can cast lightning bolts, form balls of electricity and create shields through electrically charging the air particles around herself. She can also mimic the properties of electricity which allows her to travel at the speed of light by essentially becoming a lightning bolt herself. Due to this ability of hers, Elektra has earned the title of being The Lightning-Fast Fairy. Elektra also has the ability to strengthen herself through electricity. Any shock she takes she can use that to enhance her own abilities and even store all electricity directed towards her so that she may release all of the built-up electricity in one large discharge. However, her ability to absorb electrical attacks is not instinctive or automatic. If Elektra is caught unprepared, then she will take all of the damage from the attack, even if it is an electrical one. Her powers can also be blocked out by the ground and rubber. Trivia * Elektra's name is a play on the word electric. ** Her name also means amber, shining and incandescent. ** She also shares her name with Electra(Ἠλέκτρα), the daughter of King Agamemnon and Queen Clytemnestra in Greek mythology. She eventually plots to kill her mother and her stepfather, the new King Aegisthus, for the murder of her father. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Fairies Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students Category:Venterrus Flight Institute